Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジー・クリスタルクロニクル オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti au Japon le 20 août 2003. L'album est composé par Kumi Tanioka; et Hidenori Iwasaki, qui n'a contribué que sur un seul morceau. Pistes Disque 1 #'Echo of Memories' (記憶のこだま) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'Sound of the Wind / Morning Sky' (カゼノネ) #:Chant: Yae Fujimoto / Donna Burke #:Paroles: Masahiro Kataoka / Donna Burke #:Thème d'introduction. #'Serenity' (やすらぎ) #:Thème de création d'un personnage. #'Today Comes to Be Tomorrow' (今日が来て、明日になって) #:Thème de la Mappemonde. #'The First Town' (はじまりの村) #:Thème du village de Tipa. #'Caravan Crossroads' (キャラバン・クロスロード) #:Joué lors des scènes sur la Mappemonde. #'Setting Out' (旅立ち) #:Thème de la Rivière Belle. #'Clouds Reflected on the River' (川面にうつる雲) #:Thème d'embarcadère. #'Twilight in Dreamland' (夢路の夕暮れ) #:Thème de la Forêt des champignons. #'Echoes at the Mountain Peak' (鎚音ひびく峠にて) #:Thème du village de Marr. #'In the Gloomy Darkness' (憂いの闇の中で) #:Thème de la Mine des cathuriges. #'Prosperity and Tradition' (にぎわいと伝統と) #:Thème d'Alfitalia, la capitale des Lities. #'Shudder, Monster' (おののけ、もののけ) #:Thème du Mur des gobelins. #'If it's Three People...' (三人いれば…?) #:Thème de la bande des "Bandeaux Rayés". #'Eternal Oath' (誓いは永遠に) #:Composition: Hidenori Iwasaki #:Arrangement: Kumi Tanioka #:Thème du village fantôme de Tida. #'End of the Tale' (閉じられた物語) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Magic is Everything' (マギーがすべて) #:Thème du manoir Moschet. #'Amidatty and Eleanor, too' (アミダッティも、エレオノールも) #:Thème de Shella, la cité des Yukes. #'Promised Grace' (約束のうるおい) #:Thème de l'Écluse de Veo Lu. #'A Gentle Wind Blows' (そよかぜ吹けば) #:Thème de Fum, la ville campagnarde. #'Voice of Wind, Song of Time' (風のこえ、時のうた) #:Thème de la Caverne Éole. #'Goblin's Lair' (魔物の砦) #:Thème de la Cour des démons. #'Make a Resolution' (覚悟を決めろ) #:Thème d'introduction d'un Boss. #'Monster Ronde' (怪物の輪舞~ロンド~) #:Thème de combat contre un Boss. #'The Water of Life' (命の水) #:Thème de la récolte de myrrhe. #'I'm Moogle' (ぼくモーグリ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kumi Tanioka #:Thème du mog-facteur. #'Nostalgic Profile' (なつかしい横顔) #:Thème de la cérémonie de revitalisation du cristal protecteur. #'Annual Festival' (年に一度のお祭り) #:Thème de la fête du renouveau. Disque 2 #'Endless Skies' (はてしなき空) #:Thème principal. #'Meager Advance' (ただ突き進むのみ) #:Thème des courants de miasme. #'My Den' (ぼくのおうち) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kumi Tanioka #:Thème des tanières de mogs. #'Overlooking the Great Ocean' (大海原をながめて) #:Thème du port de Tipa. #'Something Burns in the Heart' (心の奥に燃ゆるもの) #:Thème de l'archipel volcanique de Kilanda. #'Leaving the Body Freely' (｢自由｣に身をゆだねて) #:Thème de la rivière Jegon. #'Sleeping Treasure in the Sand' (砂に眠る秘宝) #:Thème du Désert de Lynari. #'Oh, Light...!' (光よ…!) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'Aiming Towards the New World' (新天地を目指して) #:Thème de Conall Curach. #'Strength in Sadness' (哀しみを強さに) #:Joué lors de certaines scènes. #'The Time of Many Smiling Faces' (笑顔いっぱいの時間) #:Thème de Leuda, la rive des Selkies. #'When the Northern Sky Was Clear' (北の空が澄んでいたころ) #:Thème de l'ancienne capitale mondiale Rebena Te Ra. #'Mag Mell' (マグ・メル) #:Thème de l'onirique cité des Carbuncles. #'Across the Divide' (アクロス・ザ・ディバイド) #:Thème du Mont Vellenge. #'Echoes in the Heart' (心の中に響く音) #:Thème du changement d'année. #'Light and Shadow' (光と影) #:Thème de Lady Mio. #'I Don't Want to Forget' (忘れたくない…) #:Thème de la réalité des Rêves. #'Sad Monster' (哀しい怪物) #:Thème de combat face à Raem. #'United, Heaven-Sent' (融合、降臨) #:Thème du combat final face à Memiroa. #'To the Successor of the Crystal' (クリスタルを継ぐ者へ) #:Joué lors des dernières scènes. #'Thoroughly Blue' (どこまでも蒼く) #:Joué lors des dernières scènes. #'Starry Moonlit Night / Moonless Starry Night' (星月夜) #:Chant: Yae Fujimoto / Donna Burke #:Paroles: Masahiro Kataoka / Donna Burke #:Thème du générique de fin. #'Orgel of Water' (水のオルゴール) #:Thème de fin. #'Starry Moonlit Night ~Arrange Version~' (星月夜 ~アレンジバージョン~) #:Arrangement: Kumiko Takara, Warehouse #:Chant: Yae Fujimoto #:Paroles: Masahiro Kataoka #:Version arrangée de Starry Moonlit Night. Galerie Lien externe *Page chez Pony Canyon en:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Crystal Chronicles Catégorie:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles